Pregnant Problems
by tt22123
Summary: Draco stumbles across Harry in the Three Broomsticks looking rough and drinking water. Can he find out what is wrong with the saviour and help him out? MPreg and Drarry within. Disclaimer; I own nothing


"Evening Harry, what can I get ya? The usual?"

"No thank you Tom, not tonight. Just water please."

"You've come to a pub to drink water, Potter?!" The familiar voice was mocking but didn't hold the same harshness that it had done for so many years.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"To know what great problem is troubling our saviour so much so that the automatic place he comes to is a bar before then ordering just a water."

"Oh sod off."

"Where's that muggleborn guy you've been with for the last couple of years? Ben is it?"

"Probably still led on the floor of his flat unconscious."

"What?" Finally Harry turned to look at Draco and he could see the bruise that was clearly blossoming across his left eye. "Did he do that?"

"Unfortunately."

"God, I wouldn't have just knocked him out in your case, nor would I just be having a glass of water. Why is it unfortunate?"

"Because tonight I was going to tell him that I'm pregnant. Idiot saw me with a woman today so he punched me in the face then drew his wand on me. I cast a silent and wandless 'stupefy' on him, obliviated our relationship from his mind and left."

"You're pregnant?"

"Nearly 3 months."

"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight? You sold your godfather's house I read."

"Nah, I was going to see about getting a room here for the night."

"No you're not."

"Wha-"

"I know we may not exactly have been nice to each other in the past but I will not let an injured and pregnant -friend- stay here when I can offer them a room."

"Friend?" asked Harry doubtfully before making up his mind and holding out his hand to the other man as he had done so many years before when they were just children. A soft smile graced Draco's features at that gesture as he gracefully accepted the offered hand.

"Friend."

"I like the idea of that."

"As do I, now, finish your water and we can be off." Harry quickly finished his glass before looking at Draco expectantly, green orbs wandering over each of Draco's features in silent appreciation.

"Why did you come here if you weren't going to have a drink yourself Dray?"

"What did you just call me?!"

"Dray, it's a nickname, deal with it." A sneer was present on the blonde's lips at this response but decided to leave it nonetheless.

"I was going to have a drink when I spied you here and got to talking. Now, I don't want to see the Manor ever again, and I'm sure you don't either so you'll just have to stay with me in my flat if that's agreeable." Harry nodded and then began to follow Draco who had begun to walk out of the building as soon as he saw Harry's answer.

It turned out that the flat wasn't that far away from where they were, just inside the muggle part of town much to Harry's surprise.

"Few wizards will sell or rent to an ex-death eater," Draco stated as he saw the shock on Harry's face. "Bedroom's through there. Make yourself comfy, I'll be out here if you need anything though."

"Where are you going to sleep Dray?"

"The sofa. I'm not going to invite you round because I was being nice to you as you looked like you needed it, then force you to sleep on my settee, am I?"

"That's silly. I can find a room at The Leaky Cauldron and you can have your own bed back."

"Potter-"

"It's Harry and no. I either go to The Cauldron or you have your bed."

"I will not allow an injured and pregnant wizard to sleep on my couch when there is a perfectly good bed there."

"I will not allow a perfectly kind and honourable wizard to sleep on his couch because I have been punched when there is a perfectly good bed in there."

"Jeez, we're not going to get anywhere with this, are we?"

"Yes we are, share with me."

"Umm, excuse me, what?"

"Oh come off it Dray, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm going to jump every guy I go near, especially if they're straight so you've got nothing to worry about. We're wizards we can enlarge the bed so we don't even need to be near one another."

"Fine! But you're wrong by the way, about one thing." Draco stood and walked over to where Harry was stood and spoke the next few words in his ear before continuing on to the bedroom, "I'm not straight." Harry stood where he was in almost shock, staring at the point Draco was stood when he had whispered to him. The other's breath he could still feel ghosting on his neck. Slowly he came back to himself and turned to follow the direction in which Draco went.

"That's, umm, good to know Draco."

"Whatever," Draco started calmly as he stretched before settling in a comfy position, eyes trained on Potter as he moved closer to the other side of the bed. "Come here," he whispered after reaching behind him into a bedside drawer and pulling something out of it. Warily Harry did as he was asked and shifted nearer to the other.

Once Harry had moved within arm's reach Draco took the lid off of what he was holding and scooped a little into his fingers, carefully rubbing the paste over Harry's, now swollen, black eye. "Bruise paste, it'll be gone in the morning."

"Thank you." Harry shifted closer once Draco had finished and rested their foreheads together as he whispered his thanks, breath tickling the other one.

"You're welcome," Draco replied as his eyes fluttered shut, lashes falling in perfect contrast against his pale skin.

"Goodnight Dray."

"Goodnight little one." Harry let out a quiet purr of appreciation hearing this nickname before succumbing to the darkness of sleep, head still against the other and the gentle weight of an arm over his waist.

By the time that the morning came the two bodies were even more entwined. Harry having pulled Draco closer with an arm over his hips, Draco's still on his waist. Legs twisted around one another as they slept. Each breath tickling the other as they blew gently across their skin.  
Harry was the first to wake but pretended to be asleep still when he spied Draco beginning to stir soon after. Draco looked at the peaceful face of the younger male as he moved closed still, moving down the bed just enough that he could tuck his head under Harry's chin and snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"I think I rather like this wakeup call thanks."


End file.
